Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a machine which is used to attain a physical fitness.
The conventional body shaping machine comprises a pliable belt which is, driven by two eccentric rotors mounted at two ends of a motor for bringing about a massaging effect on a bulging belly. The massaging effect is generally too harsh on the bulging belly. In another words, the conventional body shaping machine is in fact an exercise machine incapable of bringing about a mild massaging effect.
The conventional body massaging machine is capable of bringing about a massaging effect which is gentle and pleasant on a bulging abdomen; nevertheless it can not be used effectively to shape the body of a person.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a body shaping machine which is capable of bringing about an exercising effect, a massaging effect, and a body fitting effect. In another words, the body shaping machine of the present invention is a three-in-one structure for use in attaining longevity.
The body shaping machine of the present invention comprises two deceleration devices, two displacement devices, and a massaging belt. The two deceleration devices comprise an output shaft on which a crank is mounted. These two cranks are mounted in reverse. The rotary motions of the cranks are changed into reciprocating linear motions of the cranks are changed into reciprocating linear motions by the displacement devices. The massaging belt is driven to engage in a back-and-forth rhythmic motion to bring about a massaging effect.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.